Episode 01
Act.01 - Naughty Boys: Barry abuses Alex for not making enough money and threatens her to find more customers. Meanwhile the Benriya get a call from Joel. Later Joel pays for the Benriya's services as Nic finishes beating up the hoodlums. As Nic brags about how much money he'd 'gained', the three hear a noise around the corner. After a man walks off, a bloodied Alex walks out and Joel shoos her away with Worick then asking about her. As Alex walks off, a folded handkerchief lands on her head and she looks up but sees no-one there. Elsewhere at the close of a meeting between three of the Big Four, Daniel asks Uranos whether he had any connection to the gang that had been recently causing problems. Uranos throws a wad of cash on the table and coarsely replies that he should use that to eliminate the gang and also states that Daniel should stop making baseless accusations. This prompts Marco and Loretta to also put down a wad of cash on the table too with Daniel saying that 3000 should be enough for a clean up job. Uranos then asks who would be in charge of the job with Daniel replying that the "natural ones" would and he would sort everything out. Worick and Nic (and Betty) head to Connie's Gun Shop where they were eating food. Worick asks about the gang and Connie informs him about what she had seen and heard about them. She finishes saying that eventually the Big Four would get rid of them (as Worick and Nic sneakily go for second helpings). Inspector Chad grumbles about the Benriya being late and, as he struggles to light his cigarette, Worick arrives and lights it for him. Chad asks where Nic is and is startled when the latter pats him on the head from behind. Chad then informs them of Barry Abbott's recent activities and asks the Benriya to completely erase everything to do with him and his gang. Worick asks what to do about Alex, but Chad tells him to kill everyone. Worick is reluctant to kill a woman but Nic interrupts and asks Chad if they can take anything as "loot", to which Chad agrees. Telling them to go do what they always do, the two smile deviously. A customer finishes having sex with Alex and pays her for it. As she is drawing up her knickers, she sees that she dropped the handkerchief she got earlier on the ground. Elsewhere Cody asks if it's alright to let the Benriya do what they want and Chad assures him it is as he's known them a long time, but he warns Cody of Nic. Nic overlooks the gang while Worick meets up with Alex. Alex apologizes for getting the handkerchief dirty and asks Worick to thank Nic for her with the sign for "thanks." They converse and Worick asks her why she is with Barry. She replies because she has nowhere else to go. She then asks him to leave as Barry will get mad, but Worick answers that Barry won't be coming back, much to her surprise. Nic already begins eliminating Barry's gang and as he proceeds to finish them all off, Worick shoots from behind him, killing off the rest of Barry's subordinates. Having only been wounded, Barry goes to grab a gun but Nic stabs his katana through his hand. Barry pleads with the Benriya to spare him, offering money and women, but Worick chides him before shooting him dead. A sweating Alex, having heard all the noise from before, arrives at the bloodied scene and empties several more shots into Barry's corpse. Alex walks off and Nic offers to kill her, but Worick declines and he drags her off with them. A look of shock covers Chad's face when he sees them with Alex. He goes on a rant about how she was Barry's woman, but Worick interrupts him and tells him that she was their "loot", which he had agreed they could have. Chad chastises them for letting her live, but Nic silences him with a destructive kick to his police car, before playfully, yet threateningly, reminding him that they were not under his command. Chad relents to their whims and Cody is left completely surprised that Nic could speak. Alex is sitting outside of Benriya's office and signs "thank you" to Nic. Worick then opens the window and asks if she could answer the phone while he went out. The chapter ends with Alex answering the caller. Gallery Alexsmiling.png Alex2.png Both.png Worick.png Nicholas.png Nic.png Alexcrying.png Characters : Category:Episodes